Ma Chérie
by Yasu Yase
Summary: Tepat dihari ini aku mampu menepis airmataku, karena Tuhan memberi bahu yang kuat untuk menopang kesedihanku. Terimakasih telah menghadirkan sosoknya dalam kehidupanku Sakura (Uchiha Sasuke)/ Kisah Sasuke yang belajar menjadi sesosok ayah yang baik untuk putri kecilnya... Malaikat kecilnya /DLDR
1. Chapter 1

"Tou-Chan.. Kaa-San orang yang seperti apa? "

.

.

**_Naruto by _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story _****_by yasu yase_**

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_**Ma Chérie**_

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berbahu tegap berdiri didepan sebuah rumah bergaya Tradisional Jepang. Terdapat bambu hijau yang menyalurkan air ke tengah kolam dihalamannya.

Rumah yang cukup unik yang menyimpan banyak kenangan. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya kedalam berharap kehadirannya diterima dengan baik seperti dulu.

Sudah 4 tahun lamanya sejak terakhir kali ia berkunjung. Rumah ini sudah banyak berubah rupanya.

Pohon maple yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu antara pertemuan Sakura denganku kini mulai menorehkan warna keemasan.

Ia hentikan langkahnya sejenak dan memperhatikan pohon yang dulunya masih setinggi atap rumah dan kini sudah tumbuh lebih tinggi melewatinya.

Ia jadi teringat satu hal... Apakah_— putrinya juga sudah tumbuh besar?_

"Asami! Astaga jangan naik dahan pohon! Kau membuatku khawatir" seru seorang perempuan tua yang masih memakai celemek

Sasuke menolehkan tatapannya ke sumber suara, ia mendapati wajah seseorang yang tak lagi asing baginya

Kelopak mata wanita itu membuka tervelakak memperlihatkan iris matanya "Sasuke!" gumannya pelan

_**Srek srek**_

Seorang anak perempuan menyembul keluar dari balik pepohonan.

"Baa-chan aku hanya mencali kumbang" ujarnya dengan suara memelasnya yang khas

Mau tak mau Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya lagi membuat pengecualian, Pria berambut raven tersebut menatap sosok anak perempuan dihadapannya.

Sedari tadi ia mengamati pohon maple, ia tak menyadari adanya tanda tanda anak perempuan itu

Anak perempuan dengan pita merah dikepalanya. Berambut_ soft pink _sebahu dengan iris _emerald _yang menyertainya. Benar benar refleksi dari

"_Chérie_" pria itu mengguman pelan nyaris tak terdengar

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Asami beri salam kepada Tou-sanmu" ujar suara tua dari sisi kanan gadis mungil tersebut yang masih mengumpat malu malu menunjukan idetitasnya

"Namaku Asami Tou-chan.. Haruno Asami" kenalnya kemudian membungkukan badannya dihadapan Sasuke

"Aku.. Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke"

Asami mendongakan kepalanya melihat dengan jelas dari dekat sosok Ayah yang masih bersimpu dihadapannya, gadis itu dapat melihat sosok pria dengan wajah yang masih muda untuk seorang ayah.

"Kau Tou-chan ku?" tanya Asami dengan raut wajah senang. Sekarang ia sudah dapat membagikan cerita kepada teman temannya mengenai Ayahnya

"Hn" pria itu menganggukan kepalanya

Gadis itu meneriakan namanya lalu berlari memeluk pria yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya "Tou-chan!".

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 4 tahun Sasuke tidak kembali ke Jepang, dan sudah 4 tahun itu pula Sasuke tidak bertemu dengan anaknya, Asami.

Asami lahir dari rahim Istrinya, Sakura. Yang sudah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkannya.

Tepat dihari dimana Sakura membawa Asami lahir kedunia dengan selamat, tepat dihari itu pula Sakura meninggal.

Sejak saat itu Sasuke menjadi kacau dan berantakan, ia rentan terhadap stress. Atau mungkin, ia hampir gila.

Bagaimana tidak? Usia pernikahan mereka masih dikategorikan seumur Jagung, masih terlalu muda untuk berpisah bukan begitu?

Oleh karna itu ia meninggalkan Jepang dan mengadu nasib di Kota tetangga, London. Sebuah kota yang sangat berkebalikan dengan Jepang.

Keluarga Uchiha, yang pada awalnya tidak setuju mengenai kabar putra bungsunya menikahi seorang gadis bernama Sakura. Tidak tidak, bukan keluarganya, hanya Ayahnya seorang.

Sejak 4 tahun kepergiannya di London, Sasuke mengadu nasib dengan meneruskan usaha Ayahnya. Tak ada satu orang pun dari keluarganya yang mengetahui bahwa Sakura meninggal karna melahirkan anaknya, Uchiha juniornya.

Mereka hanya mengetahui bahwa Sakura meninggal karna penyakit yang ia bawa sejak lahir.

Sakura dan Sasuke menikah dengan izin dari keluarga Sakura, dan tinggal dalam sebuah flat sederhana yang mampu menampung kedua insan tersebut.

Sasuke rela melepaskan pekerjaannya, kehidupan mewahnya demi menikahi Sakura. Keluarga kecil mereka begitu sederhana namun Harmonis.

Setiap pagi Sakura selalu menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya dan menemaninya hingga ia keluar dari flat untuk bekerja, dan selalu menanti Sasuke kembali pulang setiap malam, menyambutnya dengan kecupan ringan di pipi Sasuke.

Hingga dibulan ke delapan Sakura mengandung Asami, ia pindah ke rumah ibundanya bersama Sasuke.

Dimana ada kematian, pasti ada kehidupan baru yang muncul. Sudah cukup baginya melarikan diri selama 4 tahun ke London, melarikan diri tak ada gunanya, alhasil ia tak dapat merubah keadaan kalau hanya terus terusan melarikan diri sepeti itu.

Maka ia putuskan untuk menemui anaknya, _Chérie_ nya itu di Jepang, ia ingin menebus segala dosanya.

Ia ingin _Chérie_ nya itu mendapat kehidupan yang normal, layaknya anak seusianya pada umumnya.

Ketika ia melangkahkan kakinya dan bertemu pandang dengan _Chérie_ nya pertama kali, ia benar benar kaget dengan sosok anaknya yang benar benar refleksi dari Sakura

.

.

.

.

Kebulan asap dari ocha yang dituang menyeruak keluar dari gelas tradisional yang disediakan.

"Bagaimana? Ia sudah besar bukan?" tanya wanita dihadapannya yang menrupakan nenek dari anaknya tersebut

Sasuke mengiyakan "Ya, aku tak menyangka ia benar benar mirip sekali dengan Sakura"

Wanita itu mengubah arah matanya memandang cucunya yang sedang membongkar pasang mainan berbentuk kelincinya di halaman luar.

"Aku belum mengubah marganya, ia masih memakai marga ibunya apa itu tak apa Sasuke?" tanyanya kemudian menyeruput ocha.

"Hn, aku akan mengubah marganya sebentar lagi menjadi Uchiha" ucapnya penuh keyakinan dan dibalas senyuman tipis oleh Ibu mertuanya

"omong omong, Kemana Kizashi-san?" Kizashi-san yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke ialah Ayah kandung Sakura yang selalu memberikan saran kepada Sasuke sewaktu dulu ia mengurus Sakura

"Ia pergi ke Kyoto, mungkin 2 hari lagi ia akan pulang"

Suasana hening seketika, kedua insan tersebut masih saja memandangi sosok gadis kecil yang dibalu seragam sekolah kanak kanak dihadapannya

"Mebuki-san, bolehkan aku membawa Asami?" tanyanya ragu "Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku terhadapnya, aku ingin memperkenalkannya kepada keluargaku nanti, aku ingin ia mendapatkan kehidupan dan kasih sayang yang layak dari kedua keluarganya" ujarnya sungguh sungguh

Mebuki mengetahui terdapat nada penyesalan dalam setiap tutur kata Sasuke, ia pun menepuk pundak pemuda itu kemudian berkata

"Sasuke.. sekarang kau Ayahnya, kau yang paling mengerti tentang dirinya, kau yang tau apa yang terbaik baginya dan apa yang terburuk baginya. Aku mendukung semua keputusanmu" ujar wanita itu menatap mata Sasuke

"Terima kasih Mebuki-san"

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Ayah satu anak tersebut mengajak Asami pergi jalan jalan dengan izin dari neneknya tentunya

"Ne.. Tou-chan? Kita mau kemana?" tanya malaikat kecil disampingnya yang masih menggenggam jari telunjuk Ayahnya

Sasuke memberhentikan langkahnya, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi anaknya "Hari ini, kita akan berkunjung ke makam Kaa-san? Kau mau _Chérie_?" tanyanya sembari mengelus surai pink gadis dihadapannya

"Um" anak itu mengangguk kemudian mengapit jari Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sasuke mempererat genggamannya pada tangan kecil itu. Menyalurkan kehangatan lewat jemari jemari mungil anaknya

"Tou-chan" panggil Asami dengan nada khasnya

"Hn?" Sasuke menatap lembut anaknya yang memandangnya

"Kenapa Tou-chan memanggilku _Cherie?, _Bukankah seharusnya Asami?" tanyanya bingung

Sasuke manarik sudut bibirnya kemudian berkata "_Chérie_ itu panggilan kesayangan Tou-chan untuk Kaa-san mu dulu, kau seperti replikanya sangat mirip dengannya, oleh karna itu Tou-chan memanggilmu_ Chérie_"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'_**Semua laki laki bisa menjadi seorang ayah, namun diperlukan seseorang yang istimewa agar bisa menjadi ayah yang sejati'**_

* * *

.

.

.

_**つづく**_

_**Jakarta, 24 februari 2014**_

_**Yasu Yase**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tepat dihari itu untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat Tou-san menangis"

.

.

**_Naruto by _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story _****_by yasu yase_**

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

Suara ranting bergesekan satu sama lain akibat pengaruh udara yang berhaluan disekitarnya.

Suasana begitu sepi dan sunyi, hanya terdengar sesekali suara kepakan sayap jangkrik yang menimbulkan suara tak asing bagi kedua insan yang berdiri ditengah tengah area pemakaman.

Sasuke dan Asami, putri kecilnya. Berdiri dihadapan nisan pualam milik istrinya. Lalu berjongkok mensejajarkan diri guna membersihkan rerumputan yang mulai memanjang disisi sisi makam.

Kemudian mereka menaruh sepucuk bunga diatas nisan pualam tersebut. Ia memandangi tulisan yang terpahat diatas nisan tersebut

_**Rest in peace**_

_**Haruno Sakura**_

Sasuke memberi isyarat kepada Asami melalui tangannya agar lebih merapat ke posisinya.

Asami yang pada dasarnya memang penurut, mengiyakan intruksi dari Sasuke. Setelah dirasa posisi mereka cukup dekat, Sasuke menaruh Asami dalam pangkuannya.

Hingga di detik berikutnya Ayah satu anak itu membuka bersuara

"Sakura, lama tidak berjumpa.. bagaimana kabarmu disana hm?" tanya pria itu menundukan kepalanya, membuat tiap helai poninya yang panjang jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kuharap kau baik baik saja walau itu tanpaku, maaf setelah sekian lama aku baru berkunjung" lanjutnya pelan

"Aku.. Hari ini membawa putri kecil kita Asami, Asami beri salam kepada Kaa-san mu"

Asami beranjak dari pangkuan Ayahnya "Konnichiwa Kaa-chan." Sapa Asami dengan suara mungilnya kemudian membungkukan badannya di depan makam Ibundanya tersebut dan mengambil posisi berdiri disamping makam

Sasuke menatap punggung malaikat kecilnya, _'benar benar mirip dengan Sakura'_ batinnya dalam hati

"Saat ini Asami sudah tumbuh dewasa.. Ia sangat mirip denganmu Sakura seperti dirimu versi mini mungkin haha" terdapat nada hambar dalam suara tawa Sasuke, dilanjutkan dengan mengelus pucuk kepala Asami.

Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya, tersenyum pedih.

"Aku.. Maaf.. Maaf aku benar benar ingin meminta maaf kepada kau maupun Asami" ia menunduk, gigi gignya bergemeletuk dan rahangnya terkatup rapat

"Aku.. Benar benar bukan sosok ayah yang baik untuknya." Serak, suaranya kali ini serak. Pria itu mencoba menahan suaranya.

"Selama ini.. Aku melarikan diri Sakura.. Meninggalkanmu maupun Asami. Sakura jawab aku.. Jawab aku apakah sosoku pantas dimaafkan?" tanyanya sembari mencengkram kuat nisan Sakura. Bahu pria itu bergetar.

Asami memandangi Ayahnya dengan alis berkedut "Tou-chan"

Entah kenapa, Hanya dengan mendengar suara Ayahnya membuatnya ikut terhanyut dalam penderitaan yang ayahnya rasakan. Meskipun pada kenyataannya, gadis kecil itu tidak tahu menahu atas persoalan yang terjadi.

Cairan bening yang sudah Sasuke pendam selama 4 tahun lamanya kini tumpah melalui pelupuk matanya. Tangisnya pecah untuk saat ini.

Saat Sakura meninggal dan selama 4 tahun ini ia tak pernah menunjukan air matanya kepada siapapun.

Dan sekarang, entah kenapa tiba tiba air matanya tumpah, bergerak menggulir kepipinya dan jatuh membasahi tanah

"Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini Sakura?.. Aku dan Asami membutuhkanmu.. Kami membutuhkan sosokmu disini!" terdapat teriakan dalam nada suaranya.

Asami putri kecil yang berbalut dress berwarna peach tersebut, menangkup wajah Ayahnya. Mata anak itu berkaca kaca, sedetik kemudian ia memeluk pria itu dengan erat

"Tou-chan.. Tou chan jangan menangis" pintanya sembari mengelus elus punggung Tou-sannya seolah memberikan ketenangan bagi pria itu.

Sasuke menenggelamkan dirinya dibahu Asami "Tch.. Aku. . Jadi orang yang berfikiran sempit" umpatnya pada dirinya sendiri

Sasuke menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari diri Asami

Aroma ini, ya.. Aroma khas yang ada pada diri Sakura kini berada pada diri Asami.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seorang pria berjalan teratih atih dikoridor Flat lantai 3, kondisinya saat ini tidak baik_

_Suara kenop pintu bertuliskan angaka 28 tersebut terdengar nyaring pertanda akan ada seseorang yang membukanya._

_Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya didapur, perempuan dengan iris _emerald_ tersebut bersenandung kecil menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang siapa lagi kalau bukan... Suaminya._

_"_Okaerinasai_.. Sasuke-kun kau sudah pulang?.. Oh Astaga kau kenapa?" tanyanya bertubi tubi dengan nada panik _

_Sakura terpaku melihat keadaan pria dihadapannya yang dipenuhi dengan luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya. Dua-tiga detik kemudian wanita itu mempercepat langkahnya kearah Sasuke_

_Perempuan itu memegang bahu Sasuke pelan "Kenapa bisa luka seperti ini Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Aku terjatuh"_ Bohong!_ Itulah yang Sakura lihat, ia tau Sasuke berbohong, mana mungkin ia terjatuh _lagi_. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya ia pulang dengan wajah seperti ini dengan alasan yang sama._

_Ia pun memapah tubuh Sasuke dan mendudukannya disofa sederhana yang berada disudut ruangan. "Sasuke-kun aku mohon kau jujur ada apa sebenarnya? " tanyanya cemas._

_Sakura menangkup sebelah wajah Sasuke, bibir pria itu hanya diam tak memberi respon atas pertanyaan Sakura._

_Tau bahwa Suaminya tak ingin bercerita. Istri Uchiha bungsu tersebut beranjak dari posisinya, ia tau apa yang terjadi.. ternyata berita itu benar adanya._

_"Hhh... baiklah aku akan mengobatimu sebentar"_

_"Sakura tidak perlu"_

_Mengabaikan ucapan Suaminya, wanita itu terus menerus mencari kotak P3K miliknya. "Nah! sudah ketemu.. Baiklah akan aku bersihkan" ucapnya tanpa sedikit pun memandang wajah pria Uchiha tersebut._

_Ia pun menempelkan kapas yang sudah diberi alkholo ke luka Sasuke. Sesekali pria itu meringis pelan. "Sakura cukup!" _

_Istrinya menggeleng pelan "Tidak.. Nanti luka mu bertambah parah kalau tidak diobati Sasuke-kun"_

_"Sakura.."_

_"sshh.. Apakah bagian ini terasa sakit Sasuke-kun?" wanita itu memotong ucapan Sasuke. Sakura terus terusan menunduk mengobati luka Sasuke dengan tangannya yang bergetar._

_Tak diperlukan orang yang pintar untuk mengetahui bahasa tubuh yang Sakura berikan, pria itu tau Istrinya sedang menahan tangis. Terbukti dari bahunya yang bergetar_

_Sasuke menepis tangan Sakura, menyebabkan kapas yang digunakan Sakura untuk membersihkan luka pria itu terjatuh. _

_"Sasuke-kun?!" Kaget, Sakura kaget mendapati suaminya yang kini tengah memeluknya di Sofa. _

"_Chérie__.. Cukup kumohon" _

_Sakura tau, jika Sasuke memanggilnya dengan kata '__Chérie'__ itu artinya ia sedang bersungguh sungguh._

_Sakura menenggelamkan diri disela sela tubuh Sasuke "Kenapa? Apa karna aku kau menjadi seperti ini Sasuke?" tanyanya sedih_

_Sakura merasakan pelukan Sasuke mengendur "Apa karna aku? Kau menjadi luka seperti ini Sasuke? Apa karna ak__—mmph__" _

_Pertanyaan bertubi tubi yang terlontar oleh mulut Sakura ditutup dengan bibir Sasuke yang menempel pada bibir mungilnya, membuatnya bungkam._

_Kedua insan tersebut berciuman diterangi cahaya lampu yang sedikit meremang. Selang beberapa saat Sasuke merasa pasokan oksigen menipis, ia pun segera menyudahi aksinya_

_"__Chérie__ dengar.. Maaf..aku... Aku hanya tak ingin kau berfikir yang aneh aneh.. Maaf aku menutupi semuanya maaf.."_

_"Jadi kabar itu benar adanya?"_

_Sakura pernah mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke berkelahi dengan anak buah Ayahnya yang memaksa pria itu untuk pulang. Namun Sasuke tetap pada prinsipnya sehingga acap kali pria itu pulang dipenuhi luka._

_"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kau stress.. Aku harap kau mengerti kondisimu saat ini.. Saat ini kau sedang mengandung.. Aku tidak ingin kau mempunyai beban.. "_

_Sudah hampir satu minggu Sakura tidak diijinkan Sasuke untuk keluar rumah barang sedikitpun, ia tak mengetahui apa alasan Suaminya itu, dikarenakan Suaminya itu masih tidak ingin bercerita banyak perihal alasannya mengekang Sakura Flat mini tersebut. _

_Hingga paada akhirnya ia mendapat kabar dari Ino, sahabat dekatnya perihal masalah Sasuke "Maaf aku egois.. Aku mengerti"_

_Sakura tau Sasuke hanya ingin melindunginya dan puteri kecilnya. Itu saja._

_"Tidak.. Aku yang salah"_

_Entah kenapa wanita itu merasa dirinya egois sekali. "mm.. Kita, ini salah kita berdua Sasuke-kun" ucapnya dengan semburat tipis di wajahnya._

_Sakura menggembungkan pipinya "Hentikan tatapanmu yang seperti itu hihi kau jelek sekali" lalu sesekali menekan dahi Suaminya berulang ulang. _

_"__Chérie__.." Pria itu tersenyum tipis menyadari Atmosfer berat yang sudah mencair._

_"Ne.. Sasuke-kun.. Anak kita ingin aku mengobati lukamu" ucapnya manja sembari mengelus perut buncitnya_

_Sasuke memutar matanya bosan "Kau mengarang __Chérie__"_

_"Aku ini ibunya Sasuke-kun.. Aku tau apa yang dia mau" titahnya dengan nada merajuk_

_Sasuke menundukan kepalanya, mensejajarkan dirinya keperut Sakura kemudian sesekali mengecupnya pelan "hhh.. Baiklah.. Hari ini tou-sanmu akan mengalah dengan Kaa-san"_

_Bagi Sasuke, kehadiran Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan disusul oleh puteri kecilnya itu sudah cukup untuk melengkapi kebahagiannya. Ditambah lagi sebentar lagi Sasuke akan menjadi seorang Ayah._

_Wanita dengan rambut berwarna soft pink sebahu tersebut mengusap pucuk kepala Sasuke "Hihihi.. Anak pintar" _

_Sakura pun mengobati luka Sasuke dengan perlahan. "__ Chérie__ apakah diusianya yang ke 5 bulan ini putri kita sudah bisa menendang?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos, lucu sekali._

_Sakura menahan tawanya "Kau polos sekali Sasuke-kun, tentu saja sudah"_

_Onyx Sasuke melebar kaget "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita!" protesnya pelan._

_Ia pun menundukan kepalanya untuk yang kedua kalinya guna meraih perut Sakura sebelum akhirnya mengusap perutnya secara berulang "Hei jagoan kecil.. Jangan menendang terlalu keras di perut Kaa-chanmu ya.. "_

_Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat pemandangan Sasuke menasihati bayinya. Sepasang suami istri itu berharap semoga saat saat seperti ini dapat berlangsung Abadi._

_._

_._

_._

Lama terdiam dibahu mungil Asami membuatnya memutar kembali memori indah yang pernah ia lantunkan bersama Sakura

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya pada perpotongan bahu Anaknya. Ia pun mengatur nafasnya agar normal kembali

"_— _Setelah Kizashi Jii-san pulang.. Maukah kau berkunjung ke rumah Tou-san dan tinggal bersama Tou-san? disana. Nanti akan Tou-san perkenalkan keluarga Tou-san termasuk Kakek, Nenek dan Pamanmu.. Apa kau mau?"

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sasuke's Journal**_

_Sabtu, 2 feb 20xx_

_Tepat dihari ini aku mampu menepis airmataku, karena Tuhan memberi bahu yang kuat untuk menopang kesedihanku. Terimakasih telah menghadirkan sosoknya dalam kehidupanku Sakura (Uchiha Sasuke)_

.

.

.

_._

* * *

_**The greatest gift I ever had came from God**_

_**I call him... **_

'_**Dad'**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

**_つづく_**

.

.

.

**_Author Note_**

_Untuk semuanya yang sudah mereview ceritaku, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak_

_Terimakasih atas respon yang kalian berikan, aku senang membacanya._

_Aku kira ceritaku ini tidak akan menarik minat pembaca _

_Soal panggilan dichap Satu terhadap Mebuki dan Kizashi, dikarenakan ia masih belum terbiasa untuk mengganti dengan Kaa-san/Tou-san dikarenakan kepergiannya selama 4 tahun di London_

**_Thanks for_**

_____—_UchiHarunoKid_—_ Meguharu Yuka_—_ Horyzza_—_ kaito akaba_—_ Haruno Kyosukee___— nadya sabrina ______—mega naxxtridaya_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Jakarta, 27 februari 2014_**

**_Yasu Yase_**


	3. Chapter 3

Sepi. Tidak lebih tepatnya hening.

Hening .. ya..

5 insan dalam satu area saling melempar pandang.

3 diantaranya melihat dengan tatapan menerka nerka

Satu dengan takut takut dan sisanya memandang dengan tatapan datar.

Asami menggenggam jari telunjuk ayahnya, tangannya kini basah dipenuhi keringat pertanda gugup. Anak itu tidak berani menatap wajah 3 orang dewasa dihadapannya.

Sasuke mengelus elus pelan jemari Asami.

Keadaan dirumah Uchiha terasa normal sebelum Sasuke datang ke ambang pintu, membawa seorang gadis kecil dalam gendongannya. Ditambah lagi dibelakang Sasuke terdapat beberapa pelayan yang membawakan tas koper milik gadis itu.

Orang pertama yang membuka pintu ialah Nyonya besar Uchiha sebut saja Mikoto

Dengan salam _'Aku pulang'_ dari Sasuke, pria itu menerobos masuk begitu saja kedalam rumah tanpa memperdulikan tatapan heran dari Ibunya

Pria itu tak lupa memberi kode kepada pelayan untuk menaruh barang barang itu kedepan pintu kamar Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Karna ia tak pernah mau membiarkan pelayannya masuk ke kamar yang telah menjadi Area Pribadinya secara gamblang.

Ia bermaksud membawa putri kecilnya kedalam kamar, karna ia yakin gadis kecil itu cukup kelelahan akibat perjalanan panjang yang ditempuh dari Akhibara ke Tokyo.

Sebelum ia sempat melaksanakannya, Ia disambut tatapan heran dari 2 insan yang tengah duduk di Sofa, lebih tepatnya diruang Tamu.

Sosok pertama ialah Itachi selaku _Aniki_ dari Sasuke sedang asik berkutat dengan Laptopnya, Sasuke memperkirakan pria itu sedang menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan bermain permainan PES. Terbukti dengan adanya Stick yang ia pegang di kedua tangannya beserta Earphone yang bersemayam dikedua telinganya.

Sedangkan dihadapannya ada Ayahnya yang tengah menonton Televisi yang menyiarkan berita ditemani dengan secangkir Kopi disampingnya.

Ibundanya berlari lari kecil menyusul langkah Sasuke, memanggil nama Pria itu sebelum akhirnya suara wanita itu turut menghentikan aktivitas Itachi dan Fugaku. Mereka bertiga memendang dengan tatapan heran, tak terkecuali Fugaku yang selalu memasang tampang _stoic._

Asami yang berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, meremas pelan baju Ayahnya, membuat Sasuke akhirnya menarik nafasnya dalam dalam sebelum akhirnya pria itu bebas mengeluarkannya.

Baiklah, Sasuke rasa mereka butuh penjelasan.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by yasu yase**_

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah berkunjung ke makam Sakura, Pria beranak Satu tersebut mengajak Asami pergi meninggalkan rumah yang sudah 4 tahun ditempati olehnya.

Dengan izin dari Mebuki dan Kizashi yang sudah pulang dari Kyoto semalam, Sasuke segera membereskan barang barang putri kecilnya itu.

Sebelum ia dan Asami pamit undur diri, ia berkata _'Kami akan sering sering datang berkunjung Mebuki-san, Kizashi-san'_ ujar Sasuke secara formal.

Sebelum Akhirnya pria tua dihadapannya memukul kepalanya dan berkata _'Ami-chan! Ajarkan kepada Tou-san mu cara memanggil Jii-san dengan benar'_ ucapnya dengan dahi berkedut seraya menyilangkan tangannya.

'_Tou-chan!'_ panggil Asami dengan tatapan tajam, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal

Mebuki tersenyum geli mendapati peristiwa ini.

'_er.. Kami pamit pergi dulu__** Kaa-san, Tou-san**__' _ucap Sasuke seraya membungkukan badan sebelum akhirnya disusul oleh Nasehat nasehat yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua didepannya dan pelukan perpisahan.

.

.

.

Hening .. ya..

5 insan dalam satu area saling melempar pandang.

3 diantaranya melihat dengan tatapan menerka nerka

Satu dengan takut takut dan sisanya memandang dengan tatapan datar.

Asami menggenggam jari telunjuk ayahnya, tangannya kini basah dipenuhi keringat pertanda gugup. Anak itu tidak berani menatap wajah 3 orang dewasa dihadapannya.

Mereka semua memberikan tatapan seolah meminta penjelasan dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah sebelum akhirnya mereka semua duduk berhadap hadapan sofa merah ruang Tamu.

Fugaku selaku ayah dari Sasuke mengetuk ngetukan jarinya keatas meja, mengabaikan Televisi yang tengah ditontonnya sedari tadi sebelum akhirnya memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya "Bisa kau jelaskan ini Sasuke?" tanyanya datar.

Baik Mikoto maupun Itachi melempar tatapan yang sama.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dia Asami_—_" kata Sasuke pelan

Asami, gadis itu membungkukan badan "K-Kon-nichiwa m-minna" sapa anak itu takut takut

Mereka semua meneliti penampilan Asami, gadis kecil dengan juntaian rambut _soft pink_ sebahu, hidung mungil, pipi _chubby _ditambah dengan tatapan mata _emerald_.

Mereka semua merasa pernah melihat wajah ini disuatu tempat sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menambahkan.

"—Dia putriku dengan Sakura" lanjut Sasuke.

Semua yang berada diruangan itu hanya bisa diam terpaku, mereka semua kaget atas fakta yang diberikan oleh Uchiha Bungsu itu.

.

.

.

"_Ne Sasu-kun bangun kau tidak kerja Hari ini?" tanya Sakura seraya mengguncang guncangkan tubuh suaminya yang masih memeluk guling dibawah selimut._

"_nghmm.."_

_Sasuke masih enggan membuka matanya, membuat Sakura akhirnya membuka tirai sehingga sinar mentari menerobos masuk tanpa permisi._

_Mau tak mau Sasuke merasa terganggu atas aktivitas Sakura, ia pun bangkit mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk secara tak rela._

_Pria bermata _onyx_ itu mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya, tatapannya masih dalam mode _blur_ "Nah nah, akhirnya Suamiku yang pemalas bangun juga" _

_Ia menatap Istrinya yang tengah berkacak pinggang memblokir cahaya mentari disekitar jendela dengan mata sayu nya_

_Dengan segera pria itu mengepalkan tangannya keatas guna merenggangkan otot ototnya yang masih kaku. Ia menoleh kearah Istrinya sehingga menyadari tatapan tajam yang diberikan oleh Sakura kepadanya._

_Ah.. akhir akhir ini semenjak Sakura memasuki usia kehamilan yang ke 4 bulan entah kenapa perasaannya semakin sensitif dan sedikit er .. manja_

"_Chérie.. kau lupa hari ini aku mengambil cuti untuk memeriksa kandunganmu" tanyanya malas_

_Sakura dengan wajah polosnya menutup mulut "Astaga aku lupa Sasu-kun" gumannya tanpa dosa_

_Wanita itu kembali menutup tirai yang tadi dibukanya"Baiklah kau boleh melanjutkan tidurmu sebelum nanti mengantarku ke Rumah Sakit untuk pemeriksaan" ujarnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dan menutup pintu kamar mereka berdua._

_Wanita itu berkata tanpa dosa seraya menyisakan Sasuke yang tengah berkutat dengan pikirannya_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Twitch_

_Urat urat perempatan muncul di dahi Sasuke, pria itu mulai geram karna ia tau ia tak akan bisa tidur kembali setelah ini. _

_Ia pun bangkit keluar kamar dengan tampilan masih mengenakan pakaian tidurnya menuju dapur, mencoba meneguk segelas air untuk mengisi dahaganya._

_Langkahnya gontai, kesadarannya masih belum terkumpul penuh. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Sakura yang tengah memasak untuk sarapan paginya._

_Dari baunya, Sasuke tau ia sedang memasak Soup_ _sebagai sarapan utamanya._

_Pria itu tersenyum jahil_

_Ia pun melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Sakura dari belakang dan menumpukan dagunya ke pundak wanita itu_

"_Hm.. masak apa Chérie" tanyanya masih menutup mata_

_Sakura mengecilkan apinya dan memberhentikan aktivitasnya kemudian membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke sehingga posisi mereka kini tengah berpelukan_

"_Sasu-kun jangan mengganggu kau tidak liat aku sedang masak" ujarnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya_

_Membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya_

"_Apa salahnya menyapa Istri di pagi hari __Chérie?" endusnya manja_

_Sakura memutar bola matanya lalu berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke sehingga menyebabkan pria itu mundur melepaskan pelukannya kemudian beranjak mandi dengan gerutuan tak jelas di setiap langkahnya. _

_Benar benar merusak suasana Romantis._

_Sakura terkikik geli kemudian melanjutkan acara masak memasaknya dengan menambahkan bumbu bumbu masak kedalam wajan._

_Ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah laku suaminya tadi, hanya dengan satu kalimat sederhana namun dapat menjinakan Sasuke._

_._

_._

_._

'_Kalau kau tidak bergegas mandi, jangan salahkan aku jika tidak menambahkan tomat tomat kesayanganmu untuk sarapan pagi ini'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

'_**Sesuatu mungkin bisa merubah kita, tapi kita mulai dan berakhir bersama keluarga kita'**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_つづく_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Author Note_

_**Q**__: __**"Kok nama nisannya Sakura 'haruno' bukan 'uchiha'...?"**_

_A: "Kan marganya Sakura belum diubah begitu pun Asami"_

_**Q**__: __**"Kok mirip mirip kaya Clannad after Story?"**_

_A: "Iya hoho buat awalan emang aku terinspirasi dari sana hihi"_

_**Thanks for**_

—_Mega naxxtridaya__—__ lovelly uchiha__—__ haru no aoibara__—__ UchHarunoKid__—__nadyasabrina__—sasusaku forever—Guest—kutu_

_Terimakasih atas respon yang kalian berikan , aku senang membacanya_

_._

_._

_._

**_Jakarta, 3 maret 2014_**

**_Yasu Yase_**


	4. Chapter 4

'Sakura..

Jika disana kau merindukan Asami dan juga ingin melihat rupa Asami,

Bayangkanlah dirimu versi mini.

Raut wajahnya mirip sekali denganmu sungguh'

.

.

.

**_Naruto by _****_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Story _****_by yasu yase_**

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

Suara hentakan meja dari ruang tamu terdengar keluar

" Apa maksudmu Sasuke!" tanya Fugaku geram

Asami kaget mendapat hentakan keras dari pria yang baru ditemuinya. Menyadari kegugupan Asami, Ayah dari anak tersebut meminta bantuan oleh Ibundanya untuk membawa Asami pergi ke kamar Sasuke

Gadis itu heran, sikap yang ditunjukan kakeknya-Fugaku, sangat berbanding 180 derajat dengan sifat yang dimiliki oleh Kizashi. Kakek yang selama ini mengurusnya.

Tak ada ucapan selamat datang, tak ada senyuman, tak ada dekapan, gendongan, perhatian tulus dan sebagainya yang telah ia lewati bersama Kizashi sebelumnya

Harapan gadis cilik itu sirna seketika

"Kaa-san, bisa tolong bawa Asami pergi ke kamarku?" pinta Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kaa-sannya. Sepertinya Ibundanya tau bahwa perbincangan ini tak baik untuk Asami

Setelah mereka pergi Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya "Kenapa? Perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi, gadis itu ialah anaku dengan Sakura!" serunya lantang

Membuat Fugaku geram dan Itachi keheranan

"Tapi bagaimana bis_—_ "

"Tentu saja bisa Aniki! Aku menyembunyikan Sakura dimasa kehamilannya. Aku tau keberadaanku saat tinggal bersama Sakura cukup berbahaya, belum lagi ... mengingat Sakura sedang dalam posisi hamil dan orang orang suruhan Tou-san mengincarku" Sasuke terkekeh pelan, ia mengingat dengan seketika keadaan dimana ia pulang dengan membawa luka lebam disekujur tubuhnya.

"_—_ TERLEBIH KARNA AKU TAU TOU-SAN TAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN ANAKU HIDUP JIKA IA TAU SAKURA HAMIL!" teriaknya lantang tanpa mengontrol intonasinya_—_

Itachi menatap mata kelam Sasuke yang tengah memandang Fugaku, entah kenapa ia merasakan nyeri didadanya melihat kondisi Sasuke saat ini

_—__m_embuat suasana hening Seketika

Pria paruh baya itu tetap pada pendiriannnya "Tou-san tetap tidak setuju anak itu tinggal disini!" ucapnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Terserah! Aku muak! Aku dan Asami akan tetap tinggal disini_— __atau kami akan pergi_"

"Beraninya kau" geram Ayah dua anak tersebut mencengkram kerah baju Sasuke, membuat kedua mata Pria itu bertatapan

Sasuke menepis tangan Fugaku yang membuat lehernya sedikit sesak

"Selama ini apa ada hal dari dalam diriku yang Tou-san mengerti! Tou-san tidak pernah membenarkan tindakanku, termasuk dengan menikahi Sakura dan membawa Asami"

"Apapun tindakan yang kau lakukan memang tak pernah benar dimataku, kenapa kau selalu memberontak he! Sekarang lihat dimana Istrimu yang dulu kau banggakan? kau puja puja? Kemana ia sekarang hah! Nyatanya ia meninggalkanmu bukan begitu Sas_—_!" desisnya tajam semnbari menyeringai

Otak Sasuke kini penuh dengan kata emosi, ia tak peduli apakah ia akan dicap sebagai anak durhaka atau sebagainya tapi yang pasti tangan kanannya refleks terkepal membuat gerakan meninju kearah Fugaku

Ia tak peduli atas Marga yang selama ini ia pikul, ia tak peduli atas statusnya sebagai keluarga Uchiha

Duagh!

Satu pukulan telak berhasil mendarat di pipi Fugaku, tubuh pria itu terjembab kebelakang namun masih bisa ditahan oleh Itachi

Sasuke terbakar amarah yang amat sangat dalam, mendengar penghinaan Ayahnya terhadap Istrinya. Instingnya sebagai Suami tentu tak akan membiarkan Pria tua dihadapannya melanjutkan kembali cemoohannya.

Itachi dapat melihat kemarahan yang meletup letup dari sorot mata adiknya itu, ia dapat melihat Sasuke yang tengah mengatur kembali nafasnya mencoba untuk melayangkan pukulan untuk yang kedua kalinya sampai akhirnya_—_

"DEMI TUHAN!SASUKE HENTIKAN!" teriak Mikoto yang tiba tiba saja muncul dipertengahan antara anak dan ayah tersebut

Wanita itu merenggangkan tangannya mencoba menghentikan aksi putra bungsunya itu, ia menantang onyx Sasuke dalam dalam. Sasuke yang sadar kemarahannya sudah diluar kuasanya tiba tiba saja menghentikan niatannya untuk memukul Ayahnya sendiri.

Sementara Sasuke menghentikan aksinya, Itachi mencoba membantu Ayahnya untuk berdiri sembari menyeka darah segar yang keluar dari sudut bibir pria itu.

Mikoto mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Suaminya yang tengah mengerang kesakitan akibat pukulan Uchiha bungsu itu tadi

_**Plak**_

Ia mendaratkan sebuah tamparan keras ke wajah pria itu, membuat lukanya terbuka kembali

_**Plak**_

Wanita itu juga melayangkan aksi yang sama kepada Sasuke

"Sadarkah kalian apa yang tengah kalian lakukan..." ucapnya sembari tertunduk "KALIAN SUDAH DEWASA! KENAPA MASIH BERTINGKAH SEPERTI INI! TIDAKAH KALIAN BERFIKIR!?" geramnya penugh emosi

Baik Suami maupun kedua anaknya sama sama terkesiap atas perilaku dan kata kata yang dilontarkan Mikoto secara tegas, seumur umur membangun keluarga bersama Mikoto, Fugaku tak pernah melihat Istrinya marah ataupun melakukan tindakan kasar seperti yang dilakukannya tadi.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke maupun Itachi, Uchiha bersaudara tersebut hampir tak mengenali sosok Ibunya yang selama ini selalu bersikap bak malaikat kini berubah layaknya ... ah sudahlah mereka bingung untuk menganalogikakannya.

Wanita itu menangis "Bisakah kalian hentikan pertengkaran bodoh macam ini!?" tanyanya pilu. "Sadarkah kalian, kalian ini keluarga!"

Atmosfer yang menyelimuti empat orang itu semakin terasa mencekam, bahkan para pelayan yang biasanya bolak balik ruang Tamu untuk membereskan sesuatu atau sebagainya kini tak berani melangkah.

Mereka mencoba menulikan telinga atas apa yang kerap terjadi saat ini, mereka tak berani ikut campur masalah majikannya. Walaupun jauh dalam benaknya, mereka tak tega melihat raut Nyonya Besarnya seperti ini. Wanita itu terlalu baik untuk dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

Deja vu_—_ ya mungkin itulah yang tengah pelayan rasakan saat ini, mereka tentu mengingat situasi dengan tingkat kemiripan yang sama ketika Sasuke datang ke Mansion ini membawa Sakura

Kembali kepokok permasalahan

Sasuke yang tak tega melihat Ibundanya menangis akhirnya mengalah, ia menumpukan badannya dengan kedua lututnya. Wajahnya menatap Fugaku dengan tegas " Tou-san .. dengan segala hormat, kumohon ijinkan putriku untuk tinggal disini bersama kalian" pintanya sebelum akhirnya pria itu menempelkan keningnya kelantai, ia bertekuk lutut dihadapan Tou sannya_—_keluarganya.

Demi Tuhan, Itachi baru pertama kalinya melihat Sasuke bersikap seperti ini. Selama ini ia mengenal sifat Sasuke yang Arogant, Tidak mau mengalah, keras kepala dan bergengsi tinggi .. kini bertekuk lutut dihadapan Tou-sannya, orang yang sangat dibencinya_—_demi seorang anak.

Melihat kejadian ini Uchiha Sulung itu tak tinggal diam, ia bertekuk lutut sama halnya dengan Adiknya.

Ibu dua anak tersebut menatap Suaminya penuh permohonan yang dijawab oleh decihan oleh Fugaku.

Pria paruh baya itu, melenggangkan kakinya beranjak pergi dari ketiga orang tersebut

Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisinya, menatap kaki kaki besar Ayahnya yang kian menjauh, ia merasa pesimis seketika mengetahui bahwa usahanya untuk membawa Asami ini sia si_—_

"Ambil alih Uchiha Corp ini selama berada di Tokyo.. itupun jika kau menginginkan anak itu tinggal disini" ucapnya seraya pergi

Uchiha Bungsu itu pun menarik sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyumnya. Memang ini bukanlah akhir yang ia idam idamkan namun, ia rasa ia dapat memulai awalan yang baru untuk Putrinya

Fugaku yang berjalan memunggungi Sasuke pun berguman pelan, melanjutkan perkataannya yang belum selesai "_—_Namun jangan berharap aku akan bersikap baik kepadanya" desisnya pelan hingga tak terdengar oleh ketiga orang dibelakangnya

Mikoto menepuk nepuk pelan kepala Sasuke, merengkuh anaknya kedalam pelukannya. Sedangkan Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis menyadari kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari raut wajah adiknya itu

Misinya kali ini untuk membawa Putri semata wayangya kedalam ruang lingkup keluarga Uchiha berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

.

"Sasuke, anak itu benar benar mirip sekali dengan Sakura" tanggap Itachi ketika pertama kali melihat raut wajah anak itu.

"Hn.. kali ini kau benar Aniki" setuju Sasuke, waktu pertama kali Sasuke bertemu dengan Asami_—setelah 4 tahun tentunya—_ ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kakaknya bilang.

Tiba tiba Itachi memasang muka suram, membuat Mikoto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan "Ah sebentar lagi dia akan memanggilku paman, entah kenapa membuatku merasa tua" Oh ayolah Itachi pakai otak jeniusmu itu

"_—_Baiklah aku akan menyuruhnya untuk memanggilku _'Itachi-nii'_ seperti panggilan yang kau berikan kepadaku dulu Otou-tou" seringai pria berkuncir satu kebelakang itu jahil. Ia tau adiknya itu tipe pria yang er.. Tsundere..

"_Urusai!_ Kalaupun begitu aku akan menyuruhnya memanggilmu _Baka Aniki_" ancamnya

"Oh Sasuke kau akan mencemari otak anakmu, Baiklah kurasa Paman cukup" pandang Itachi dengan was was

Mikoto terkekeh kecil mendapati pertengkaran kedua puteranya "Siapa nama anak ini Sasuke?" tanyanya mencoba mengalihkan pertengkaran itu.

"Haruno Asami, ia masih memakai marga Ibunya, oleh karna itu aku akan mengurus ulang akte kelahirannya dan mengubah Marganya menjadi Uchiha" tegasnya tanpa ragu

"Nama yang bagus _Otoutou_" puji Itachi

"Tentu saja karna aku yang memberinya nama" narsis Sasuke sembari memandang kakaknya menyeringai, membuat Itachi ingin menarik kembali pujiannya. Ah namun sudahlah. Lagi pula kakak dari Sasuke itu tak berbohong soal pujiannya

Mikoto sedikit menerawang keatas menerka nerka artian dari nama itu "Asami ya..? hm..? _Keindahan Pagi_..begitukah artinya Sasuke?"

"Hn"

Memorinya terlempar kemasa lalu ketika ia memberikan nama Asami untuk Puterinya

.

.

.

.

**_Flash back_**

**_._**

**_._**

"_ne Sasu –kun"_

"_Hm..?"_

_Sakura dan Sasuke kini tengah bersiap siap untuk tidur, mengingat mereka baru kembali dari _Check Up_ yang dilakukan sepasang Suami Istri tersebut guna melihat perkembangan kandungannya_

"_Soal hasil test yang tadi, apa kau tidak keberatan tentang jenis kelamin anak kita?" tanya Sakura hati hati, Ia ragu Sasuke akan menerima hasil ini dengan mudah mengingat dulu pria itu pernah bercerita kepadanya bahwa ia menginginkan anak Laki laki_

"_Tentu saja aku tak keberatan... kenapa tiba tiba kau berfikir seperti itu?" guman Sasuke bingung dengan jalan pikiran Istrinya. Kenapa pula Pria itu keberatan dengan Jenis kelamin anaknya_

"_Aku.. selama ini aku tau jika kau menginginkan anak Laki laki Sasuke kun, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu kecewa _Anata_"_

"_Bicara apa kau __Chérie__, lagi pula bukankah kita masih bisa mempunyai anak lagi?" tanyanya menggoda Istrinya yang kini memunggungi Sasuke dengan muka memerah_

" _Pada kesempatan itulah aku masih bisa mengharapkan anak laki laki bukan? Lagi pula jenis kelamin tak masalah bagiku.. selama masih ada kau dan Calon bayi kita disini.. itu cukup... a Daughter is a special gift of our love" lanjutnya sembari merengkuh pinggang Istrinya yang kian membesar dengan hati hati_

"Arigatou_ Sasuke-kun.." Sakura tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan Suaminya_

"_Nee.. nee... maukah kau memikirkan nama yang pas untuknya Sasuke?" pintanya penuh harap_

_Sasuke terlonjak kaget meninggalkan sifat Uchihanya "He..? Aku!"_

_Sakura mengarahkan badannya kearah Sasuke "mm" Sakura mengangguk cepat_

"_Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat __Chérie__?" tanyanya bingung kemudian menyelipkan anak rambut Sakura yang Sasuke rasa mengganggu pengelihatannnya kebelakang telinga wanita itu_

"_Bukankah itu lebih baik?"_

_Sasuke mencoba berfikir keras, Nama.. Nama.. Nama... oh ayolah ia tak dapat memberikan anak pertamanya sembarang nama bukan begitu?_

"_Ahh.. aku belum mendapatkan inspirasi untuk saat ini, bisakah kau memberikanku jangka waktu untuk berfikir __Chérie__"_

"_Hai, Kapapun kau siap Sasuke-kun"_

_Kemudian sepasang Suami Istri tersebut tertidur menjemput mimpi_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tik_

_Tik _

_Tik _

_Jarum jam yang sedari tadi memutar kini menunjukan pergerakannya tepat diangka 5, Pria berambut raven yang masih terjaga dalam tidurnya ini memandang erat erat wanita dalam dekapannya._

_Pria itu sebenarnya sudah lama terbangun dari jam setengah 5 pagi, entah apa yang merasukinya hingga bangun sepagi itu._

_Biasanya Istrinya-Sakura akan membangunkannya tepat jam 7 untuk segera bergegas kekantor, namun kali ini lain ceritanya. Pria itu bangun mendahului Istrinya yang tengah tertidur pulas disampingnya. _

_Tanpa ada niatan membangunkan Istrinya, pria itu terdiam dalam posisinya sembari menatap lekat lekat wanita yang sudah hampir 1 tahun dinikahinya_

_Ia mengulurkan tangan yangsedari tadi terdiam guna mendekap Sakura lebih erat dalam pelukannya. Dalam hati ia merasa bersyukur atas kehadiran Wanita ini disisinya, Sakura merupakan Anugerah terbesar yang pernah Tuhan berikan untuk nya._

_Setiap pagi taktala Sasuke membuka mata, ia selalu disuguhi pemandangan indah yang dihasilkan oleh wanita itu, mulai dari cara Wanita itu berbicara, mengerucut, ngembek, tertawa bahkan terlelap Sasuke menyukainya. Menyukai setiap detailnya_

_Sakura yang berada didalam dekapan Sasuke kini menggeliat pelan, ah sepertinya secara tak sadar kau mengganggu tidur Istrimu bukan begitu Sasuke?_

_Dengan tatapan sayunya Sakura menampakan iris emeraldnya yang sedari tadi terpejam memandang Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tergegun pelan sadar akan lamunannya_

_Pria itu menatap manik hijau milik Sakura, entah kenapa ia merasa teduh. Aroma khas yang menguar dalam tubuh Sakura menggelitik seketika mengenai ujung hidung Sasuke, membuatnya ingin terus menerus mendekap Wanita itu sedikit lebih lama_

"_Sakura.."_

"_hm" respon Sakura yang masih mengantuk_

"_Sepertinya aku menemukan nama yang cocok untuk anak kita"_

_Seketika manik hijau tersebut terbelakak "Eh? Benarkah! Siapa Sasuke-kun? Aku ingin mendengarnya" tanyanya yang tiba tiba berubah menjadi antusias seketika_

"_Asami.. Namanya Asami"_

_Sakura memiringkan kepalanya, membuat Sasuke ingin memakannya (?) ah tidak lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi bukan "mm.. kenapa kau menamainya Asami? Bisa kau tunjukan makna dari nama itu Sasuke-kun"_

_Sasuke menatap Sakura lekat lekat, membuat yang ditatap merasa gugup. Ia merengkuhkan tangannya menggapai wajah Istrinya_

"_hm..Kau tau __Chérie__, setiap kali aku membuka mataku di setiap pagi, aku melihat seorang malaikat cantik yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingku,malaikat yang selalu membuat jantungku bermasalah tiap kali berada didekatnya,membuat darahku berdesir lebih cepat, membuat aku merasa bahwa ada ratusan kupu kupu yang menggelitik didalam perutku" kemudian pria itu mendaratkan bibirnya mengecup sekilas Wanita dihadapannya_

"_—__Raut wajahnya, suaranya, pergerakannya membuat ku jatuh berkali kali akan hal yang sama" Ia pun mengecup Istrinya sebanyak dua kali_

"_— ia merupakan __Malaikat yang telah Tuhan kirimkan kepadaku sehingga ia menjadi suatu __**Keindahan Pagi **__yang kudapat setiap harinya, baiklah mungkin ini terdengar sedikit menggombal tapi inilah kenyataannya" Kecupannya yang ketiga kali kini mendarat didahi Sakura._

_Entah dari mana Sasuke belajar mengucapkan kata kata ini Sakura tak ingin memusingkannya, satu hal yang pasti wajahnya merona hebat_

"_Baiklah.. jangan kecewakan Tou-san __**Asami**_"_kecup Sasuke lama di perut Sakura, membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut menikmati pagi yang ia lalui bersama Sasuke_

"_mm ano.. kira kira wajah Asami nanti bagaimana ya Sasuke?"_

"_Mungkin mirip sepertiku"_

"_Oh tidak tidak Sasuke anaku ini perempuan"_

"_Memang kenapa jika anak kita perempuan?"_

"_Aku tak ingin anaku mempunyai muka datar sepertimu Sasu-kun hihi"_

_Twitch _

_Twitch _

_Twitch_

"_Kau mau membuatku marah pagi ini rupanya"_

"_Ampun Sasuke-kun aku hanya bercanda hihi"_

_Oh ya ampun Sakura kenapa kau suka sekali merusak suasana Romantis eh?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kini Sasuke disuguhi pemandangan anaknya yang tengah tertidur pulas dihadapannya _'Kau menang Sakura, ia mirip sekali denganmu'_ innernya dalam hati mengingat kejadian tempo lalu_ oh lebih tepatnya pada saat Sakura masih hidup_ ketika ia dan Istrinya memperkirakan wajah putri kecilnya yang waktu itu masih berada dalam kandungan

Ah ia juga mengingat saat saat itu Ekonomi mereka tengah memburuk, dikarenakan orang orang suruhan Tou-sannya selalu berhasil membuatnya pekerjaannya berantakan_— _bahkan pernah sampai ada pemecatan.

Namun Sakura tetap bersabar menerima ini walaupun ia tau itu tak mudah, terlebih lagi disaat itu Sasuke terus saja menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas Ekonominya yang memburuk

_"Aku tidak bisa menjadi seorang Suami yang baik, aku tak bisa membelikan kau sesuatu yang layak"_

Dan kala itu Sakura mencubit pipinya lalu berkacak pinggang seraya berkata _"Aku tidak peduli betapa miskinnya seorang laki laki, selama ia mempunyai keluarga.. __**ia kaya**__ dan itu juga berlaku untukmu Sasuke-kun"_

Sejak saat itulah Sasuke sadar bahwa dirinya cepat sekali untuk menyerah. Didukung oleh Istrinya, ia pun kembali berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan hingga akhirnya ia menjadi seorang Bartender selama 1 bulan sebelum akhirnya ia diterima disebuah perusahaan yang tengah berkembang.

Yeah menjadi seorang Bartender bukanlah sesuatu yang rumit, terlebih jika kau mempunyai wajah yang memadai seperti Uchiha bungsu yang satu ini.

Namun karna pekerjaannya itulah ia jadi jarang menghabiskan waktu malamnya bersama Sakura, dikarenakan tuntutan pekerjaan yang terkadang memintanya lembur dari jam yang ditentukan. Mau bagaimana lagi dalam bahasa kasarnya_ 'Demi Anak Istri'_ Sasuke pun rela bergelut dengan dunia yang selama ini ia hindari

Ia tak suka keramaian, apalagi godaan para wanita jalang yang terkadang meminta_ beer _dengan bahasa tubuh yang berlebihan. Ah... ia tak mau lagi mengingat hal itu. Cukup mengingat tentang dirinya dan Sakura saja

Kembali kepada Sasuke, Pria itu hanya bisa menatap raut gadis mungil yang tengah tertidur itu dengan tenang, entah apa yang akan dihadapi oleh putrinya itu nanti_—_

_Apakah dengan kehadiran anaknya itu disini dapat mengubah segalanya? _

_Mengubah hubungan antara Sasuke dengan Ayahnya? _

_Membina hubungan antara dirinya dan keluarganya?_

_Menyatukan keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha ? _

Batinnya masih bertanya tanya, untuk jawabannya.. pria itu sendiri masih tak tau

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun yang pasti, kehadiran Asami disisinya itu sudah** lebih dari cukup.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'_**A daughter is a day brightener and a heart warmer' **(unknown)_

* * *

_._

.

.

**_つづく_**

.

.

.

_**Author Note**_

_Jujur saya jadi pengen punya Suami kaya Sasuke /Digampar Reader's/ Kebayang gantengnya pas jadi Bartender (?)_

_Baiklah.. untuk Chap kemarin memang saya buat pendek gomen, ideku buntu ditengah *teeehee, Sejauh ini Feelnya dapet gak sih?_

_Mungkin segini dulu aja kali ya, dichap depan nati Sasuke akan benar benar belajar menjadi seorang Ayah (?)_

_Jujur gatega sih misahin SASUKE__—__SAKURA tapi mau gimana lagi, kali kali bikin Sasuke menderita yok! /di Chidori Sasuke/_

_mmm.. Buat yang nungguin **fanfic Reflection** *weh promosi* aku lagi buntu ide, tapi aku usahain buat tetep update, jadi selama ide itu masih buntu ..aku putuskan untuk nulis ff ini (?)_

_Gomenne gabisa update kilat, kehidupan Real Life ku terbilang lumayan sibuk wakakak *ngeles*_

_**Thanks for**_

___—_Hyuashiya_—lovelly uchiha— haru no aoibara— Febri feven— UchiHarunoKid — Meganaxxtridaya— hanazono yuri— Uchiha Ratih —Zuka— Horyzza—yusa anastasya__—_

_Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya *bow*_

_._

_._

**_Jakarta, 11 Maret 2014_**

**_Yasu Yase_**


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah hampir 9 hari Asami menetap dikediaman Uchiha dan selama itu pula Sasuke berhasil mengubah marga anaknya menjadi Uchiha._ —_Walaupun tanpa diketahui Ayahnya

Sejak awal Asami datang, ia diterima dengan baik oleh Kakak dan Ibunya, terbukti dengan kasih sayang yang mereka limpahkan untuk Asami disetiap harinya

Mikoto kerap kali mengajak Asami untuk bermain diarea rumah kala Sasuke pergi bekerja, tak jarang ia mengajarkan gadis kecil itu memasak hitung hitung menambah pengetahuan anak itu

Tak jauh dari itu, Itachi sering kali membelikan makanan ringan untuk keponakannya itu, membuat Sasuke harus memperingatkan Itachi makanan apa saja yang boleh dimakan oleh anak berusia 4 tahun itu. Itachi pun tersenyum maklum atas sifat posesive adiknya itu.

Soal Fugaku, baiklah kita lewatkan saja sikap pria tua ini, karna ia tak pernah berbicara dengan Asami bahkan sikapnya masih tetap sama seperti awal mereka bertemu.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? sayang sekali akhir akhir ini ia sering pulang larut malam, membuat waktu untuk bertemu dengan _Chérie-_nya semakin sedikit. Namun tetap saja baik awal ia bangun sampai akhir ia ingin terlelap, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memantau keadaan putrinya itu—Bahkan terkadang ia diam diam menelpon _Chérie-__nya _ketika sedang bekerja.

Itachi sebenernya menaruh perasaan 'curiga' kepada Tou-sannya mengenai jabatan yang dipegang adiknya tersebut, Ya_—_kini jabatan sebagai Direktur Manager yang diemban adiknya membuat pria itu terlampau sibuk.

Itachi cukup memaklumi hal itu, karna ia juga _'pernah' _merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang dialami oleh Sasuke.

Memang awalnya berat namun lambat laun Itachi yakin Sasuke akan mampu me_manage _waktunya dengan baik sehingga adiknya itu mempunyai waktu luang untuk dibagi kepada putrinya.

Ah entah apa yang akan terjadi dalam hidup Sasuke jika ia tidak membawa Asami kembali kedalam dekapannya. Mungkin ia hanya akan menjadi manusia tak punya tujuan hidup.

Empat tahun di London bukanlah waktu yang sebentar, ia menemui banyak orang dari berbagai latar belakang ataupun hal hal yang dapat ia dapat pelajari disana.

Salah satunya dengan bertemu pria bernama Naruto ditahun keduanya ketika di London, ia berteman dengan baik dengan pemuda itu ..oh atau mungkin sekarang mereka bisa dibilang bersahabat.

Pria berambut_ blonde_ dengan garis tipis dikedua pipinya itu selalu menemani Sasuke ketika ia menetap disana. Ia mengerti sikap Uchiha bungsu yang terkadang menyebalkan itu bahkan sudah menjadi sarapan sehari hari bagi pria berkulit _tan_ itu.

Naruto merupakan pemuda asal London dengan darah campuran_ Japan__—__Inggris_ yang tinggal bersama pamannya Iruka. Ia merupakan pria sederhana yang mampu menjadi sahabat baik Sasuke disana. Ia bahkan tau perihal seluk beluk kehidupan Sasuke.

Hingga akhirnya di tahun ke empat Sasuke berada di London, sahabatnya itu menemukan perempuan yang akan disuntingnya menjadi Istri_—_Ino namanya. Yang selama ini menjadi adik kelasnya selama dikampus tempat Naruto belajar.

Sasuke tentu saja senang mendengar kabar ini, mendengar sahabatnya menikah dengan wanita yang dicintainya sejak lama. Ia senang karna Naruto akan merubah statusnya menjadi Suami dari wanita itu, yah walaupun Sasuke tidak terlalu banyak berharap pada Ino agar gadis itu bisa merubah sifat bodoh Naruto.

Sasuke pun sadar bahwa Naruto tidak bisa meluangkan banyak waktunya untuk bertemu dengan Sasuke seperti yang biasa dulu dilakukannya, namun bukan berarti mereka tidak pernah bertemu kembali setelah pria bermata _Saphire_ itu menikah.

Sasuke sadar bahwa Naruto sudah menemukan tujuan hidupnya, sekarang tinggal dialah seorang diri memikirkan tujuan hidupnya.

Selama Sasuke bekerja untuk siapa?

Selama ini dimana tempat seharusnya ia kembali?

Dimana tempat dimana ia dapat berbagi kehangatan seperti dulu?

Dan untuk apa ia hidup?

'_Sakura... tolong jawab aku'_

Sebagai sahabat tentu Naruto menyadari kegundahan hati Sasuke walaupun pria Uchiha itu tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu.

Naruto ingat Sasuke masih mempunyai seorang anak yang berada di Jepang mungkin itulah yang akan menjadi tujuan hidup Sasuke sekarang, dengan kata kata halus pria itu mencoba memperingatkan Sasuke soal anaknya itu.

Awalnya memang tidak mudah, namun lambat laun Sasuke pun sadar akan hal itu. Ia menyadari bahwa Naruto juga tak kalah sulitnya dalam menempuh kehidupan.

Pria _blonde_ itu terlahir tanpa ditemani kedua orang tuanya, bahkan ia tak tau bagaimana rupa orang tuanya namun yang pasti ia diurus oleh kerabat dekat dari Ibunya yang biasa ia panggil dengan sebutan paman.

Belum lagi dulu sekali disana Naruto sering terkena _Bullying_ dikarenakan status keluarganya yang tak jelas.

Sasuke masih bersyukur dapat merasakan kehangatan keluarga dan banyak lagi hal yang patut ia syukuri dibandingkan kehidupan Naruto. Hal inilah yang membuat Sasuke tersadar bahwa masalahnya tak sebanding dengan masalah sahabatnya itu

Namun kenapa Naruto masih bisa tersenyum?

Masih bisa menemukan tujuan hidupnya?

Sasuke ingat sekali kata kata yang pernah Naruto lontarkan padanya sebelum ia benar benar pergi dari London untuk melihat rupa buah hatinya di jepang

"_Teme.. now.. I have last word to you before you go back to Japan_" ucapnya dengan tatapan serius sebelum akhirnya berkata

"_ Sometimes, I feel like shit, I can't get what I want, I get let down but regardless of all that I believe God is preparing the best plan for me_" nasehat Naruto dalam bahasa Ibunya .

_..I believe God is preparing the best plan for me..._

_...I believe God is preparing the best plan .._

_... God is preparing the best plan..._

Kata kata itu terngiang ngiang di telinga Sasuke, membuat pria Uchiha itu membalas ucapan Naruto sebelum akhirnya naik kepesawat yang akan melandas membawanya ke Jepang

" _I'd like to be my old self again, but I'm still trying to find it_" ucapnya sebelum benar benar pergi memunggungi Naruto

Sedangkan pria dibelakangnya hanya tersenyum tipis sembari mengguman " _you will find it Teme.._" kemudian pria pirang itu menghampiri Istrinya yang menunggu di sekitar Bandara Heathrow.

.

.

.

_**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by yasu yase**_

_Genres : Family/Hurt Comfort_

_Pairing : Sasu—Saku_

_._

_._

_Ma Chérie_

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

Asami mengetuk ngetukan jarinya keatas meja makan, ini sudah hampir jam 11 malam, kenapa Ayahnya tak kunjung datang ?

Tadinya gadis cilik berusia 4 tahun tersebut sudah diantar oleh neneknya Mikoto untuk tidur dikamarnya Sasuke sebelum akhirnya Mikoto serta Suaminya sudah tertidur di kamar mereka.

Bagaimana dengan Itachi? Ia sedang menginap dirumah temannya Deidara (?).

Menghilangkan rasa bosan gadis itu pun berjalan jalan disekitar area rumah dengan mengenakan pakaian tidur berbentuk _usagi_ yang mana setara dengan warna rambutnya.

Langkah kakinya terhenti, Asami melihat salah satu pelayan hendak menggosok baju atasan yang biasa dikenakan oleh Ayahnya setelah pelayan itu sudah menggosok baju baju lain sebelumnya.

"Chiyo baa-can" sapa Asami dengan nada khasnya

Merasa terpanggil wanita tua itu menengok kearah Asami dengan wajah kaget "Nona..! astaga aku kira siapa" terdengar helaan nafas lega didalamnya

"Jangan panggil aku nona Chiyo-Baa, Asami tidak cuka dipanggil nona" ucap gadis itu seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuat Nenek Chiyo mengingat panggilan yang dijuluki Sasuke kepadanya

"Baiklah.. Ami chan kenapa belum tidur?"

"Ami menunggu Tou-can pulang" katanya dengan nada sendu, tampak iris klorofilnya sedikit meredup

Ia pun menggembungkan pipi _chubby_ nya "Padahal udah jam segini tapi Tou-can belum pulang"

"Mungkin Tou-chan Asami sedang diperjalanan pulang Asami harus sabar ya"

"um.." gadis berjunatai _soft pink_ itu menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia pun melangkah mendekati Chiyo.

"Chiyo-baa mau menggosok baju Tou-can?" tanyanya dengan muka polos.

Asami menatap lekat lekat baju berwarna _Turquoise_ itu, ia senang sekali jika Ayahnya memakai baju itu.

"Iya.. Ami-chan duduk disana saja ya, Baa-san takut kalo Ami kena gosokan nanti"

Asami tidak menjawab, gadis itu malah menarik ujung baju wanita tua itu membuat Chiyo menghentikan aktivitasnya

"Chiyo-baa, boleh Ami.."

.

.

.

Suasana jalan cukup sepi, tentu saja karna Arloji Sasuke menunjukan pukul setengah 12 malam. Pemuda itu mempercepat laju mobilnya untuk bisa sampai dirumah dengan cepat

Hari ini ia lembur, karna proyek yang dikerjakannya saat ini sedang mengejar target. Alhasil pria itu tenggelam dalam kesibukan kantornya.

Ah namun Sasuke ingat bahwa ia berjanji tadi pagi pada malikat kecilnya itu untuk menemaninya tidur sebelum ia melesat ke Kantor.

Tapi mengingat waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, ia yakin putrinya itu sudah terlelap dikamarnya.

.

.

.

Kosong ..

Kamarnya kosong! Ketika ia menyingakap selimut bermotif bola yang biasa dipakai tidur olehnya maupun Asami.

Dimana Putrinya?

Sasuke pun menuruni tangga yang melingkar di Rumahnya mencoba mencari keberadaan gadis itu dikamar Orang tuanya.

_Cklek_

Sasuke memutar kenop pintu, ia mengintip sedikit dari celah pintu yang terbuka, tapi ia tak menemukan sosok Asami berada disana. Ia hanya melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang tertidur pulas.

Astaga, ia tau ini tidak sopan namun ia khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya.

Dengan hati hati ia pun menutup pintunya agar tak menimbulkan suara. _Great _ sekarang dimana anak itu?

Tak memperdulikan keadaannya yang baru saja pulang kerja, Sasuke pun melesat ke Kamar Kakaknya. Berharap menemukan Asami tengah tertidur di kamar Kakaknya.

Tidak ada

Sasuke lupa, bahwa Itachi sedang menginap dirumah Deidara dan mungkin akan kembali besok jam 6 pagi untuk melanjutkan aktivitas kantornya.

Tiba tiba ia merasakan ada yang menepuk pundaknya

"Nak Sasuke.."

Sontak Sasuke membalikan badannya "Baa-san!" _onyx_nya menatap kaget

"Maaf, aku mengagetkanmu" ujarnya seraya membungkuk

"Tak apa Baa-san"

Sasuke, selalu memanggil Nene Chiyo dengan sebutan Baa-san, karna sedari kecil perempuan itulah yang selalu mengurusnya kala Mikoto bekerja. Ya dulu Ibunya ialah seorang wanita Karir, ia menitipkan dua Uchiha kepada wanita tua itu.

Ia ingat sekali wanita tua dihadapannya ini selalu mengurus keperluannya kala Mikoto tak ada, bisa dibilang Nenek Chiyo merupakan pelayan lama yang tinggal disini.

Oleh karna itu, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi selalu menaruh rasa hormat kepada Wanita tua itu.

"Mencari Asami, Sasuke?" tebaknya pada Sasuke

"Hn.. kau tau dimana Baa-san?"

Wanita itu menganngguk, dengan cepat ia membimbing Sasuke agar mengikuti langkahnya.

"_Chérie..." _panggilnya seketika ketika ia menyadari anaknya tengah terlelap disalah satu Sofa yang menyimpan bantalan empuk didalamnya.

"Kenapa ia bisa berada disini Baa-san?" tanyanya bingung sembari mengangkat anaknya itu kedalam dekapannya

"Tadi Nyonya Besar sudah mengantarnya kekamar namun ia tidak tisur dan malah menghampiri Baa-san kesini ketika Baa-san sedang menggosok.." katanya sambil memandang Sasuke. "Ia bilang, ia ingin menunggu Tou-sannya pulang.."

Sasuke mengerti, ia pun mengusap usap pelan pucuk kepala Asami, menyingkirkan anak rambut yang menghalangi dahi Anaknya.

"Sasuke, maaf jika Baa-san lancang soal ini namun.." wanita tua itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya kemudian memberikan sebuah kemeja berwarna _Turquoise_ dengan kondisi sedikit kusut kepada Sasuke

"Anak itu tadi ingin sekali menggosokan Kemeja ini untukmu, katanya ia suka jika kau mengenakan Kemeja ini untuk kekantor. Baa-san sudah melarangnya namun ia bilang 'Ami udah biaca membantu Nenek disana Baa-can" jelas Chiyo sembari menirukan wajah kata kata Asami

"Baa-san takut ia menangis, akhirnya Baa-san izinkan dengan pengawasan Baa-san, dan inilah hasil gosokannya. Apa perlu Baa-san gosok ulang?" tanyanya kepada Sasuke

"Tidak perlu Baa-san, aku akan memakai itu besok" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut menatap Asami sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua tidur dalam kamar.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari ini cukup damai, Itachi sudah pulang tadi pagi kerumah dan bersiap siap kekantor, Fugaku menyesap kopi hitamnya bersama Koran. Mikoto menyiapkan makanan pagi untuk kedua anaknya, Suaminya dan satu cucunya.

Mikoto telah menghidangkan makanannya diatas meja makan berbetuk oval ini. Aroma masakan pun sudah menggelitik penciuman.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari tangga "Sasuke.. dimana Asami?" tanya Ibunya

"Ia tertidur mungkin kelelahan" ujarnya sebelum menarik bangku dan duduk

Itachi memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan penampilannya kali ini "Otoutou kenapa bajumu kusut?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat baju yang dikenakannya "Aku akan mengenakan baju ini untuk Ke Kantor"

Mikoto dan Fugaku pun mengikuti arah pandang Itachi dengan alis terangkat "Akan kujelaskan setelah selesai makan"

.

.

.

.

"Pantas saja Anak itu tidak ikut makan pagi ini"

"Wahh.. romantis sekali Anakmu Otoutou"

Tanggap Itachi dan Mikoto seusai Sasuke menceritakan semuanya, Pria berambut raven itu tak peduli jika ia harus kekantor dengan kemaja seperti ini, karna putrinya lah yang menggosokannya.

Respon Fugaku tentu saja tidak setuju dengan Sasuke, namun karna Sasuke tetap ngotot akhirnya pra paruh baya itu mengatakan

"Aku tidak peduli soal penampilanmu tapi nanti, ketika meeting pakailah jas hitam untuk menutupi kemeja itu" sebelum akhirnya pergi terlebih dahulu kekantor

Membuat Mikoto tersenyum kecil "Benar juga, kalo meeting bisa gawat nanti Sasuke, setidaknya kita harus menghargai _Client_ bukan begitu? Kali ini turuti saja Tou-san mu ya.." pinta Mikoto

Sasuke pun merspon setuju ucapan dari Mikoto. Pagi itu semua berjalan dengan baik ah... entah kejutan apa yang akan diberikan Asami untuknya dihari selanjutnya.

Kita tunggu saja ya

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

'_**'Sometimes the smallest things in life have a biggest meaning' **(unknown)_

* * *

_._

.

.

**_つづく_**

.

.

.

_**Author Note**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Lovelly Uchiha**__—__itu yang interaksi ama Sakura yang di Italic itu flashback hoho aku lupa tambahin kata flashback diatasnya :v_

_**Pink Uchiha**__—__**Kihara**__—__Keluarga Sakura udah tau kok kalo Sakura udah meninggal nanti aku jelasin di chapter selanjutnya '-')7_

_**Fira Uchiha**__**—**__ nah aku juga kepikiran Istri pengganti, apakah Hinata? Tenten? Karin? atau Aku /Digampar readers/. Soal saranmu akan aku pertimbangkan lagi makasih ya masukannya ;))_

_**Noer Nino**__—__ Untuk Interaksi Fugaku Asami mungkin akan ada di Chapter selanjutnya tunggu aja yak wkwk :v_

_**Sahwachan**__**—**__ Updatenya sesuai mood sih wkwk :v_

_**Uchiha Ratih**__**—**__ owaa.. gomen Typo hoho :p_

_**UchiHarunoKid**__—__**Aiko**__—__**Mega naxxtridaya**__—__** Biru Pink**__—__** Febri Feven**__—__** Yuka**__—__** Laili**__—__** Clyne Lockheart **__Arigato Minaa _

_Minat Review dan nunggu chapter selanjutnya? Minna?_

_._

_._

_**Jakarta, 16 Maret 2014**_

_**Yasu Yase**_


End file.
